132896-morning-coffee-welcome-to-free-to-play-29915
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Welcome to WildStar, Duhgirl! :D If you need any help, here is the place to ask :D | |} ---- ---- Oh god yea, I've got two and I'm scared to touch anything! I'll cautiously do it, I don't like change to my gear :P Ooh share? :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Yea I'm excited to level my lowbie alts :D lots of people to play with! Ugh that trailer, there needs to be a Dominion centered trailer :( Female Draken are so cool, they need much more love! | |} ---- ---- I'll dungeon with you anytime :D Yea it can be daunting. I'll just watch my husband do his xD http://i1.mirror.co.uk/incoming/article2579962.ece/ALTERNATES/s615/Tea-and-Biscuits.jpgHave a cup of tea instead, server is up enjoy :D Yea still no fix on guilds though :( Edited September 29, 2015 by Niliana Bloodbound | |} ---- ---- ---- Hope you got some thick skin too , that kitty fur wont help you :lol: :lol: :lol: :lol: | |} ---- Well I know a few Exile boys that I might take you up on that. They aint afraid of some tough love. How do you feel about short, slightly furred, and over energetic? Maybe tall, dark, and only semi-dead? | |} ---- ---- Well I meant love from Carbine, but I dunno Aurin boys and Mordesh men just ain't my cuppa ;) *passes a cup* :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You're much more dedicated than I am. I slept in til 7! :P Oh I'm in! | |} ---- Yeah, well I got a tank :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Sorry Tex :( *passes coffee* ? | |} ---- No thanks. I'm going back to bed. :angry: *grumble grumble grumble* | |} ---- I didn't know coffee threads belonged to you :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- :lol: Nah. I wasn't even mad. Just tired and grumbly. I made it until the last fifteen minutes of the stream last night and damn if I didn't pass-out on the sofa. Seems like I only missed the usual Launch Day traumas, so no big deal. I did have a cool theme and pictures all picked out, so that was a little disappointing - but hey, there's always another day and another Coffee thread! Coffee is for everyone, and I'm really sorry if you took my "why the hell am I awake" as being angry. :wub: After going back to bed for an hour and half a cup of coffee, all is right with the world. I logged in this morning for like ... ten seconds ... and didn't have any issues getting into the game. Sucks that so many people are having issues though. I've got a good friend who stayed up for the whole thing and after two hours of frustration last night, he called it quits. His message was hopeful, but I could tell he was slightly frustrated. Of course, he's an old farm-hand at game launches and knows what to expect. Anyways, I working out the house today, so maybe things will get stabilized once the Carbine techs wake up and get back to the office. See y'all on Nexus! | |} ---- I'm trying not to rant, really. Even though F2P dropped all this cool stuff, I'm without a guild, without a shop, and my housing is bugged. It's not been a smooth launch for me, I'm staying positive though. Waiting patiently. :( | |} ---- Yeah, I had some problems too, which is why I stopped playing for now. Firstly the lag and then I encountered problems with half my abilities suddenly not working anymore, because the game for some reason didn't recognize my keybinds. Had to restart for that to work. Not too happy with them shifting some engineer abilities around, either. An ability that I got at level 12 just the other day, is now a level 22 ability o_O Was a volatility generator too, so now I suddenly find myself lacking volatility all the time. I'll wait. Maybe try playing tomorrow. | |} ---- ---- Yeah it is reallly... not playable atm. I've been practicing my outmost patience this morning before heading to the library :P I don't hold much hope for later this evening when people get home from work and peak hour begin. Hmmm. I don't want people to leave in a huff, but I don't want to play like this either :P | |} ---- ---- That's really not all that trustworthy. I owned a cat, I know. Your characters should still be there, just now moved onto one of the megaservers, if you stopped playing before that transfer. You may need to change your names (on a first name, last name basis now) but otherwise you should be fine. | |} ---- Yeah, they got this. They might not always get it right the first time ... but eventually they do get it right. :lol: If it makes y'all feel any better, the original launch was mmmmmmmmmuch, much worse. At least *some people* can get in. | |} ---- ---- Yea I remember original launch. It's why I'm being patient and non ragey :) | |} ---- Yeah, it ain't worth getting angry about. It baffles me that there are still MMO players out there who don't know what to expect on a launch day. No amount of planning ever survives the mad rush of 100,000 screaming newbies all rushing the gates in the same 1 minute period. And it's not like the newbies are going to "be first" at *anything* in this game. Those of who have been here have been level 50 for a year or more. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh, I understand the "Urge to Zerg" in a game you've been wanting to play (or go back to playing) - and the disappointment when things aren't as perfect as you'd expect. I really do. I just think that, after all these years, all these various launches from all the assorted MMO companies across the globe ... NONE of them have ever been close to perfect. Maybe "okay" at best. "Tolerable" maybe ... but flawless? Never gonna happen. Just take the bumps in stride. Go take a nap. Watch some Archer episodes (wow, it's been four hours already? LANA!!!!) Call your mom. Walk your dog. Do some dishes. I'm gonna build a Veteran's Day promotional advertisement this morning. I wanted to play. I can log in, but if the lag is as bad as reported, why bother? With any luck, by Noon, Carbine-Time, everything will be golden. If not, well, tomorrow is another day. | |} ---- ---- Box just means "full game" in this context. You'll get 12 character slots, no worries. /edit: 12 character slots PER SERVER, to be precise. Edited September 29, 2015 by Wylf | |} ---- Well, Wylf managed to somewhat answer but still, here it goes: How many characters will I have access to? Time line is - started during beta, pre-ordered digital copy, game went live and soon I turned to have 6 characters (one of each class divided into two sides, 3 on each). Before I quit I ensured that everyone of them at least have a mount (each earned separately as it was before shared mounts time) and housing plot. It means min lvl 15 if I recall correctly. Next game underwent some things like mount account wide, server merging and now F2P transition. I'm planning on returning as F2P to see if it's still as good as used to be. FAQ stated that people like me - who once paid but stopped - will have a bit more than new F2P players and bit less than those who continue to sub. As I compared all limitations i don't mind any of them EXCEPT available character slots. I'm an altoholic and it'd be sad for me to loose even single character. So I seek straight answer as FAQ says - those who bought box will have 12 character slots, those who play F2P after transition will have just 2. I didn't bought "box" (I consider it physical copy), I got digital and here lies my issue - does digital purchase equals "box" purchase? All signs on Nexus states so but I still am lacking solid proof. | |} ---- This. You bought the game. You're golden. You'll get 12 slots and a whole bunch of other perks for any money you've already spent. Honestly, I've seen a lot of F2P games and have lived through the transition in two others, and this perk package (and the model itself) is really one of the best I've ever seen. Edited September 29, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Same here. Although most time for me will be going to fixing Addons atm | |} ---- Game is great and I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. This is just a technical hiccup. All the forum-rage and complaining will vanish *POOF* within five minutes of the servers getting fixed. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah I agree. If anything it gives me more time to read up on guides for the various classes and the game in general | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There aren't many old Coffee thread people around nowadays, but I am glad to see you again Frozen! :) | |} ---- ---- I'm deeply hurt that I'm not recognized. I was there, damn it! But I don't recognize you either, so there's that. | |} ---- This does not bode will for WBs. | |} ---- *kidnaps Reconditioned* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wise man. Half of the QQ over the changes I think is just because we were used to the old system. (The other half is because going backwards in progression isn't fun :( ) | |} ---- I never hated MT like you do. :P But my comment about the drop rate stands. I'm not sure if people were rolling Need on drops and not turning the pieces in (either don't know how/where), or the other faction who tagged the mobs first were witholding. It's also today's t3 contract. | |} ---- ---- You're Dominion now? Never thought I'd see the day, hehe! Bright side is that I have max level characters (unless they upped the cap) on both factions so I'll have to figure out which side feels more comfortable. @Niliana Bloodbound: wouldn't call it a comeback just yet. Still downloading. I have to figure everything out again, from classes to dailies to dungeons to, well, everything. Heck, I don't even know if Espers are expert soloers still! @Wylf: Sorry! Different time, I suppose. If I get back into WildStar, I tend to have at least some presence in the coffee threads ^^ | |} ---- I was here a lot in the first... uh... three months after launch, then stopped playing. Not too surprising that I didn't leave much of an impression. | |} ---- Well, I remembered specific people mostly because I roleplayed with them on Evindra before mega servers. Not sure if RP is still going on though. I hope so. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yea, I'm not even a raider, but this was like a rude awakening to "struggle" in vet shiphands. Besides, the changes to melee esper is so awkward, it's gonna take me a while to get used to the new style. And I just recently came back after not playing since December. Old habits die hard, right? >.> | |} ---- I'm pretty sure this is an "equal frustration" growing pain- not resevered for raiders :) But it will be over soon and we'll be used to it. Keeping my chin up :) As for melee esper- I can't imagine this is the way the devs intended the class be played, but we'll see I guess. | |} ---- Uh oh. I am in a similar boat. We Espers are no longer swinging melee psionic swords to win in solo? | |} ---- It most certainly is, just have to know where to look. Peek around the RP section or bust over to WSRP. Most of it takes place on some of the more spectacular Housing plots. | |} ---- ---- ---- Error 404: Fun not found. | |} ---- Checked out WSRP and you are assuredly correct. My Internet is still extra slow to download large files (25% at the moment) but I'll definitely explore once I can log on. Can't wait! Regardless of class changes, I am still eager to shoot magical bullets, swing psionic swords and use a needlessly large gun to electrify things, hehe. | |} ---- ---- Oh you will be swinging the windshield wipers (like Elo'naa phrased it lol). But now you have to stack Illusionary Blade (that will eat 1 PP each cast ugh) buff and cry when the stack falls off. | |} ---- *waves* I've been here the whole time! Moderately looking forward to getting home from teaching today so I can log in and start playing with Antimony's house. I am not touching her gear and runes with a 60 million km pole, so I guess today marks the day I give up... most WS content. I bit depressing. >_< I really enjoy it. At least there's still housing. I made notes for all my plans/ideas yesterday. I just hope my creative abilities can do it justice! | |} ---- ---- Lana is very sneaky. Plus, I only logged in for a few seconds. As for the rest of the Saddles, well, so far it's just me and Khandi on the regular, plus a few of my original crew who are coming back for F2P. Much like everyone else, they had trouble last night, but they're also all adults with jobs, so I just encouraged them to try again tonight or tomorrow. | |} ---- ---- Yup. My single biggest concern for the evening right there. I'm just going to get service tokens though because I may or may not have given away almost all of my plat to new players a couple of weeks back. I'm a little worried how it's going to shake out with the rest of my guild. I know we've got a total mix of people who will have the plat and people who won't, with people who aren't going to want to or won't be able to buy tokens... and right now we are mostly in DS purples. You know, the armor that doesn't have all of its slots unlocked but still costs a bunch to open and re rune. | |} ---- Win! | |} ---- ---- With the high population of new and returning players, we are going to need to keep the tempo of posts up. I don't know if we will hit 100 pages like the days gone past, but I think we can hit twenty by day's end. | |} ---- Heck we're almost to six already. I haven't seen a six page Coffee thread in ... MONTHS! | |} ---- ---- Seems to be pretty random with the queues, I was able to log in on Jabbit earlier without any waiting time, despite tons of "OMG QUEUE!" threads. I presume something isn't working quite as intended. Or I'm the luckiest man alive. | |} ---- ACK! a wild Typrop. *Arachnaas uses mechari hug attack* | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- Yey that's the look I was going for :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- How the.... what the.... that is a spellslinger?? Looks more like an enhancement shaman. | |} ---- Isn't that kinda what Draken Spellslinger are? Draken being capable of using magic are Shamans, plain and simple. :o | |} ---- Hallo sunshine! *squishy draken huggle* I'm pretty much starting from scratch going in and mostly just being a guildless scrub. RP and such with friends here and there, but my play time is pretty much way to sporadic and unreliable lately to do much(like i may log on once a month and afk during that session for half of it hehe) Edited September 29, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- do it! do it! do it! | |} ---- Mmmmhhhhhh... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Why not, if I may ask? | |} ---- Department 13? I'll keep an eye open once I inevitably hit Illium :D | |} ---- I'm a purist when it comes to guild attempts and kills, I've always been about everyone from my guild being there. It feels like it's saying we don't really care about guilds (even though I know they do) | |} ---- I don't get it. It won't change a bit for you, then, will it? Just go in there with 20 people. This is just to give guilds some leway, so you can take up a few randoms in case you can, for whatever reason, not gather 20 guild members. | |} ---- ---- It's a guild achievement. If you pug in 3 people you've not achieved the challenge / kill as a guild. | |} ---- No need to wait. I'm sitting in game now as Lana Kaine. Send me a tell. I'm windowing between the game, the forums and actual work. :lol: | |} ---- ---- Sure, I've just been from Lightspire where another guild claimed guild kill after guild kill with a lot of pugged members in their group or alliances. It feels like guilds don't really matter when it comes to raiding anymore because of this change. But yea we'll drop it. The shop is down again. :( | |} ---- ---- Are you going with a submachine gun style pistol? I hear the techphage one is very flashy with lots of extra barrels. Though it might not fit your style as far as color. | |} ---- ---- ---- The queue, boss. The queue :( | |} ---- ---- Oh crap. Right. Sorry. Mine was only 3 minutes. | |} ---- ---- Well, I had to make some choices with my Archer-themed characters and Lana ended up as the Stalker. Pam is my Warrior. Sterling is my gunslinger and Ray is my Engineer. I am also squatting on Katya (Medic) and Mallory (ESPer). Lana probably SHOULD have been the slinger, but I have a hard time with that class, and I *really* wanted to play Lana. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't know Wylf, but let me know if you find where I can pay to win me a queue bypass. Cause apparently paying a sub isn't doing it. Good thing I'm used to paying carbine and not playing lmao. | |} ---- ---- Waitin fer him to leave :P | |} ---- ---- This is a sci-fi mmo, hyper servers totally track. Actually, they should have named them that to begin with! Good opportunity to rename the stupid entity server to something more... Exciting. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah I was hoping they'd have killed Mondo too...oh well... | |} ---- Yeah I was very disappointed when that name won the polls back in the day. All those jackasses who voted for it probably quit too. These days I don't really even notice, since it's bsically the only server. | |} ---- Our EU friends don't have much choice. I think their mega server is going down in about 6 minutes for emergency restart. | |} ---- Yeah, hearing what I'm hearing, I may never log out again. :lol: | |} ---- Considering we spent weeks telling Carbine it was a shitty thing to do to their current customers and they did it anyway... I'm not giving them the "they've got more to worry about" excuse. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. | |} ---- You're part of the problem mister taking up a slot while not playing! /sarcasm Lol I don't think I'm going to even try logging on tonight at this rate. I don't need frustration. | |} ---- I'm just riding the taxi back and forth between Deradune and Ellevar. I *am* recruiting and being helpful. Just not actively playing, since I am also ostensibly at work. :lol: | |} ---- In your local bakery. | |} ---- One of the reasons I decided to shut my metal mouth. There is in fact something worse than not being able to speak, it's knowing no matter what you say no one is listening. | |} ---- That is so much more depressing. I offer hugs from one metal being to another metal being. *clunkclunk* | |} ---- ---- Right there with you! | |} ---- Thanks. Now I just need to figure which dev gets a bloody equivar head in their bed to remind them mechari still need voice emotes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- wait there's a failure thread to *cupcake* and moan?! going there nao! | |} ---- ---- Join me! I prefer learning and dying with nice people instead of being carried begrudgingly by those epix know-it-all's. I am, however, nervous about the new focus requirement. | |} ---- ---- ---- Unfortunately one of those things does not seem to be my mordesh's resonators. Not in my inventory, not in the mail. I'm going to have to see if I can get the catninja to send me a pair of loaners. | |} ---- ---- I have recruited like ... a dozen newblets this morning. So awesome, seeing so much enthusiasm! | |} ---- I remember you, how can anyone forget that adowable face! *pinches cheeks* Well theres no charge to play now, so give it a go! heres the patch notes: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/132650-update-notes-wildstar-reloaded/ Hope ya got some tea or coffee to go with that read hehe | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Wylf beat me to the punch, so I guess I will get back to the patch notes. Edited September 29, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I know what you mean. I think there are 4 characters out of 8 that have blackhole dyes. I'm not really too keen on paying for anymore with the rumor of account unlocked dye still around. | |} ---- This is super exciting as I picked up the game partially for the BG play. Couldn't even get a pop for the whole week I've been playing so far. Also I feel lucky I got the day off. I don't want to know what this queue would be in prime hours. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I work remotely from home and commute into the office. Today marks the first time I feel the need to create a connection from work-to-home instead of the usual reverse. That way, I can log myself in from the office before I leave and be in-game by the time I get home! Genius, right? | |} ---- While I agree to that what I meant was that I doubt this issue will get addressed anytime soon. The really sad thing is that I've heard from several people that ran out and already bought service tokens to deal with it. Every such purchase makes the chance of an equitable resolution that much more remote. Way to Feed the Greed :angry: I think that's on their short list. Sadly there's only so much that can be accomplished in a day. Edited September 29, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- ---- Unless you arive home with still 3500 people before you and 80 hours of estimated login time... | |} ---- Fair points. Still, for what it's worth I'd leave 50 plats behind which I assume isn't much nowadays...but still >< | |} ---- Not yet, but Aurin can still wear the dominion cryosuit. That should count right? | |} ---- Nope. Believe me, I know the pain. My three main Exiles have SO MANY dyes and cash between them. Ultimately, I just said "Hell on it" and took the plunge. I miss the dyes, don't care about the gold. Still, I know I made the right choice, because I have faith that we'll get account-unlocked dyes, pets and mounts at some point down the line - and I've been in it this far, so I'm taking the long view. | |} ---- ---- ---- National coffee day...That is kind of funny. I guess I will start on cup number 6 to celebrate. Edited September 29, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- ---- Seems unlikely this is the work of chua. I don't see any chance that the queue will explode, or maim anyone. I don't think self inflicted wounds count. | |} ---- ---- ---- If you are playing on Entity, look for Lana Kaine. | |} ---- Oh. I forgot to say a sever. xP Yes, we will be playing on Entity. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Welcome to the thread! I'm laying low for the time being as well, just getting work done and trying my best to help people who want help and rebuff the critics who want to complain. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm afraid the guitar won't be quite as awesome at the concert I am attending tonight; it will be for Allie X! And now I guess I've outed myself as a Canadian. Shucks. *snaps fingers* | |} ---- That's not so bad. I don't have anything bad to say about Canada... Not really anything good to say about Canada either, though. :lol: Canada is just alright with me. Canada is just aright, oh yeah. | |} ---- ---- Sorry, eh? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I will have to tally the numbers for all of my gear after the game lets me back in. | |} ---- Canada is a lot like the middle child; it's always just kind of there, and you never know just what to get it for it's birthday. You think it might like a nice flanel jacket, but you can't remember if you got it that last year or not. Captian Milo is my hero, hearing 'eh' in game, I laughed so hard. "Aw shipwrecks.", best almost-cussing since frack! | |} ---- Ekose in general are pretty much the best thing since sliced bread. | |} ---- ---- ---- You're going to see so many of us there, you won't be able to move! Welcome to Nexus! | |} ---- Lol it's everywhere, I had to post in the motd for people to not be salty, in a nice way of course., In other news, my guild has had a huge influx of new members since it's been reinstated. It's insane! Our website even crashed! x.x So I'm having to stop accepting people until the new members settle. hehe :) Now I'm sleepy and tired. And stuck ingame cause if I log out I won't be able to come back in xD | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- So... will there be T-shirts of this moment?! | |} ---- That hat is awesome! So glad to be back too. | |} ---- Eh, it's alright. | |} ---- ---- It's great, ain't it? :X | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Chompacabras, then. The big, mean bastards with the spiky collars. Edited September 29, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- ---- No won't be hamsters. Blizz servers went through them all ;) | |} ---- ---- Department 13 is here to assist you, citizen! :lol: | |} ---- ---- Looking for a guild? :D (He said with a shameless plug.) | |} ---- Yes actually! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, I spend all morning recruiting and chatting and not actually playing. When I started this afternoon ... wow ... it was not fun. Fingers crossed this works. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It is something new. But I'm not as young as I once was and I need a tiny bit more time to process information. Thanks though, but I somehow doubt humanoid mobs will just go ahead and drop me a purple quality (I think it's superb) cloth. Or maybe they will. We shall see :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, I wouldn't be too quick. A lot of these folks won't stick around. They'll delete toons and start over. Already saw some of that. I've always felt when it's new, you kind of have to get as many warm bodies in, in order to see who shakes out. We had hundreds of people come and go from the Saddles before we ever settled into the smaller, functional group they had last time I popped in. It's a numbers game this early. Nothing more. Plus, as I said, I just like helping people learn. | |} ---- Need more chua on those wheels... | |} ---- ---- Which is why I've had to cut recruitment for my guild today. over 50 new people in two days, it's insane. I'm setting aside time to get to know them now. :) Letting them adjust. Cause there's so much interest, we could hit member cap by friday if we're not careful! :S | |} ---- Well, like everyone here, you'll have a home any place I settle. No harm, no foul. | |} ---- ---- LOTS of people! Welcome back ... and currently, there are no queues! Because the servers are down. :lol: ;) | |} ---- D: noooooo I remember the original launch being a bit like this, managed to get into the beta just as they fixed up the major connection errors at the time | |} ---- Ive been here since CBT's and I tried to log on, came to the forums and read the dev post from Sunshine that said they are working on it. *shrugs* It's always like this at launch, I'm just going to wait a few days for things to settle and just swing by Morning coffee to say hi to my friends and see whats shaking. Wildstar is a great game and well worth the wait, promise :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm the same. I much prefer to meet people I like in game and form/join their guild. Quality over quantity, imo. | |} ---- Yeah, in WoW I had a five to ten man guild, consisting of people I knew for years. Most of them I met in RL at some point too. That's the best kind of guild, in my opinion. | |} ---- I've led guilds for 9 years, I pride myself in providing both Quality and Quantity (but not purposeful quantity) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I wonder if there's an awkward player ratio issue between Dominion and Exile - hence a push more for Exile Noted that certain races were also glossed over in both fractions videos as well, I guess to try and push the more ignored races in the game | |} ---- ---- The exiles have had a considerably larger playerbase ever sense release. We keep trying to figure out ways to make it seem less good vs bad, but we talked about this in beta, and here we still are. | |} ---- ---- Quite true. Chua (or is it Chuas) do tend to go over the top and have no concept of overkill. | |} ---- ---- ---- Best guild I was ever a part of went out of their way to help me get to Blizzcon two years ago. (I've got some disabilities so the prospect of traveling anywhere wasn't even in my train of thought.) A bunch of us all lived in a general area and got together a few times a year outside that too just to get some snacks and play games - the guys in the states did too, apparently. The guild's dead now but we're still giving it one last go this year despite the circumstances and a few of us no longer playing the game. I really hope that more people can find groups like this. Seems it's getting harder and harder to find people who are interested in friendships over "being the best" in games now days. Or maybe it's just where I'm coming from. | |} ---- ---- Oooo. That Aurin with a smile and a syringe looks like trouble. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Please take a video of that or at least screencaps. Sounds hilarious. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's bizarre. I haven't had any issues in making and starting any of my characters, but I'm on Warhound. | |} ---- ---- ----